This invention concerns holders of a type adapted to store an entire set of Allen wrenches or other L-shaped tools.
Allen wrenches comprise hexagonal rods bent at a right angle so as to form an L-shaped tool, providing a short and a long end for alternative engagement of Allen screws for maximum leverage or for maximum turning speed.
A storage holder for a set of different Allen wrench sizes has been found convenient to keep track of the rather small wrenches and to organize the set in graduated order to make it easier to locate a selected size. U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,006 describes such a holder. Finding the right wrench for a given socket is largely a matter of trial and error, since Allen wrenches are too small to be clearly marked, and similar socket sizes are difficult to differentiate by sight, even if the holder were provided with size markings.
Such holders are preferably compact to take up minimal space in a tool box. Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a compact holder for Allen wrenches or other L-shaped tools which allows a ready selection of a particular sized tool from an entire set stored in the holder.